The Football Player And The Model
by AllisonteamEmmett
Summary: Summery inside! Bella's a Victoria's Secret model, while Emmett is a football player. Bella was bullied before a model, except by the Cullen's and Hale's. PLEASE READ!
1. Airplane

The Football Player And The Model

Summery:

**Bella is an emo, overweight girl who has been picked on since pre-school-except by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. She finally has enough and moves to Florida to live with her mom. While there a **_**very **_**important person sees her. 3 years later Bella decides to move back in with her dad. She's tall, skinny as ever, and gorgeous! But most importantly she's a Victoria's Secret angel…(model). When back in Forks will she find love? Read and find out. Bella/Emmett story. R/E A/J B/EM**

Chapter 1

I was sitting on in a plane on the way back to Forks, WA where memories were bad and brutal. I missed my friends Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward soo much! They were the only ones who didn't judge me.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Hello stupid bitch" James whispered to me as I whimpered**_

"_**P-p-p-l-e-e-a-a-s-e-e l-l-l-e-a-v-v-e m-m-e a-a-a-l-l-o-n-n-n-e" I stuttered out shivering**_

"_**Haha! You wish stupid bitch!" he said before he started hitting me…**_

__**END FLASHBACK**__

I took in a steady breathe as I closed my eyes. Everything's changed since that day. That night I told my dad I was going to live with mom (who was ecstatic). That very next morning I was on the plane to Miami, FL (I changed where her mom lives). I started working out, and cutting myself. Good thing my scares aren't bad. I got my braces taken off and my acne taken care of. My mom got me some Bed head hair products. After a year I got a job. I was working at Ulta. One day a tall gorgeous woman walked in….and everything happened from that very moment.

I am a model.

A Victoria's Secret Angel. You see I went from 5'2 to 5'11 in one year. So I'm on my way back to the gloomy Forks, Washington to finish high school and get away from paparazzi. The only thing I'm _REALLY _worried about is what people will say. Or my best friends. I didn't tell them I was leaving when I left….

An announcer came on

"Ladies and gentlemen we'll be landing in about 10 minutes. So please fasten your seatbelts."

Well….here goes nothing…..

**There was the first chapter! I'll update hen I get to my hotel Tuesday!**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**

**AllisonteamEmmett**


	2. Home

**Well…..I'm at my hotel now! So here's chapter 2!**

**Last time:**

_Ladies and gentlemen we'll be landing in about 10 minutes. So please fasten your seatbelts."_

_Well….here goes nothing….._

Chapter 2

When I got off the plane, I made an effort to find my dad…..Charlie. But there was a mob of people clustering around me asking for my autograph. I guess they don't get many celebrities here in Port Angles….**(is that right?). **I kept looking everywhere frantically, searching as I thought he would look like. I haven't seen Charlie since I left 3 years ago.

When I finally saw an older guy wearing a police uniform. I ran over there.

"Dad!" I yelled happily, he turned around as his eyes widened with shock.

"Hey Bells! You look good!" he said and then quietly added "I cant believe she's taller than me!" I just started laughing.

"Well I just took after mom" I said then laughed again **(BTW Bella's 18)** he did his fatherly smile as I embraced him.

"I need to get my luggage" I told him

"Ok how many do you have?" he asked me back..I decided to turn away..

"Um…12…" I answered him as his eyes widened in shock.

"I thought you hated shopping?" he asked

"I did. But then I became a model, then I started to like it" I told him as he just rolled his eyes.

"What color?" He asked

"Light blue" I answered back with a smile. I got that color, because it reminded me of the color of Emmett's eyes. Ok I admit I had a small crush on him.

We waited for about 5 minutes casually talking some, like how we were doing and all. When I finally spotted them. We both ran over quickly and grabbed as much as we could.

We started to head to his cruiser when he said..

"Bells your friends still come over asking when your coming back" he said as he quickly looked at me. I was shocked.

"Are they mad that I left?" I asked my father

"No their more upset than anything" he answered me

"Ok." I said back with relief

"Um..I kind of brought that up, because their at the house right now" he said embarrassed

"WHAT?" I accidentally yelled out

"Yeah.." sorry he said as we got to his car.

We loaded my luggage as I thought of something…

"Has my car came yet?" I asked excited

He gave me a disapproving look as he said "It got here yesterday…but Bells why _that_ car? He asked

"well…lets just say I have a need for speed." I said

He just glared.

The car ride was uneventful. We talked a little bit. But my mind was on what Rose, Ali, Em, Eddie and Jas would say. Would they be mad or happy? Or what would they say about me being the top Victoria's Secret model? Or what would my new school say about that actually…

When we pulled up to Charlie's house I slowly got out taking my time, as I grabbed my purse. I went to the trunk and grabbed 6 of my suitcases, while Charlie grabbed the other 6.

I turned and saw my baby. A midnight blue Lamborghini.

I turned and walked up the steps, while struggling a little bit to get all my luggage up. When I turned to face the door I stopped. Took a breathe and opened the door.

Everyone in the front room immediately stopped talking. And turned to look at me.

"Hi" I squeaked nervous.

Then all hell broke loose…

**Cliffy I know, evil of me!**

**Haha! **

**Review!**

**AllisonteamEmmett**


	3. Once Again

***VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTEM! PLEASE READ!***

**Hey! I'm at my grandparents and I'm super duper bored…so I decided I'd update! Well if I could ever get connected to their internet that is!**

E_veryone in the front room immediately stopped talking. And turned to look at me._

"_Hi" I squeaked nervous._

_Then all hell broke loose…_

Chapter 3

Every word they said came so fast. Like a lightning bolt. Shocking, yet surprising enough to appreciate it. I was not even halfway into the door when all their questions popped in.

"What the hell Bella?" Said Alice "Why did you leave us like that? Ohmygosh I missed you soooo much!" she said then flung herself at me. The funny thing was she came up to my chest.

"I know…I'm sorry" I said with sadness dripping in my voice.

"Um…Bella when did you get so tall?" Alice asked with curiosity burning in her big blue/green eyes.

"Um….when I moved" I said as my soprano voice rung out.

Next was Rosalie. She was wearing the blue necklace I gave her before I left which matched her eyes perfectly. I felt my eyes starting to tear up. Hers too.

"So…" I said

"It's a little dressy for daytime don't you think? Especially for you Miss. Swan" she said

Then we hugged. Hard.

Jasper just looked at me. No words needed to be said for us. We just hugged.

Edward just looked at me is green eyes saying "I missed you".

"Hey." I said he smiled.

"Miss. Swan I would to like to tell you leaving us was very naughty." He said then came over and gave me a sisterly hug. Which I hugged back of course.

Emmett. So many words to describe him. When I turned and looked into his eyes I got lost in the beautiful blue. I saw anger, lost, forgiveness, sadness, comfort and love…? No words were said. So I just ran to him. Of course I only came up to his chest, which was no surprise to me. And I hugged him like everyone else. Hard, but comforting.

"I'm sorry Emmy Bear." I said using hid nickname for me. I started to cry. Thankfully I had worn waterproof make-up.

"Bella!" he said "You've grown up on me! What you're a C cup now?" he joked but I saw the happiness in his eyes. Then I let go. And punched him. Hard.

"Of course you would look at my chest!" I screeched, but smiled.

I turned to everyone.

"Guys. I know your probably mad at me for leaving. But I had to get away from James, Lauren, Jessica, Aro, Laurent, Victoria and Ashleigh." I said as I started to cry again

"Bells." They all coursed "We forgive you" they said again…together. I stopped crying. Looked up at them and laughed. I laughed hard. And soon they were all joining me.

"Hey Bella you kinda look like a Victoria's Secret model" Alice said. I looked down avoiding their eyes.

"Wait…" Rosalie said with confusion.

Then her eyes went wide, and so did Alice's. They screamed. And loud. So loud I had to cover my ears and squeeze my eyes en I shut. Then they were hugging me. I opened my eyes and looked at the boys they looked confused. I just rolled my eyes. Then I turned to the girls.

"OMG!" Alice screeched "How did you become a model?" she screamed at me "At VICTORIA'S SECRET?" She let out a full out ear piercing scream!

"ALICE!" I yelled. She looked at me with excitement. I looked back up at the boys who had shock written in their eyes. Well….Emmett had lust and shock.

"Um…I was working…at Ulta" shock filled their eyes. "And one day a tall, beautiful woman came in, and when she came to check out her eyes widened and she looked at me. Then she asked me if I wanted to be a model" I told them with a smile.

They looked at me. Happiness filling their eyes. Then Alice popped a question.

"When's the fashion show?" She asked again with a lot of energy.

"Um..has anyone given Alice and espresso?" I joked. She glared.

"Okay. Okay!" I said "The fashion show is on November, 1st. That is live, then it's aired in TV on November, 30th" I said.

"I have a question?" she asked "I'll forget you ever left, if you let us come!" she said with excitement filling her eyes…once again.

"Hum….Okay!" I said "I'll get the tickets" I said

Everyone….I mean everyone screamed with happiness.

"Okay!" I yelled! "I need to unpack!" I said as I turned to look at my 12 suitcases.

Alice and Rosalie grinned.

"I thought you hated shopping?" Rose said

"Well…becoming a model has changed my beliefs on some things. Shopping for instance." I said they smiled big smiles and started doing happy dances. I turned to Emmett's beautiful face…wait! Beautiful? I felt my face turning red.

Emmett grinned at smug look.

"How don't you blush when people are taking pictures of you in lingerie?" Jasper asked making me blush more.

"I pretend I'm wearing something else" I said truthfully.

Just then I noticed Charlie had left.

"Where did my dad go?" I asked no one.

"He went to take your thing upstairs" Edward answered me.

"Oh…Ok" I said

Emmett's POV

When Bella walked through that door my jaw about dropped! She was gorgeous! **(Candi Marie Cullen's idea! Thanks!) **She grew..a lot. Her long dark hair went down to her little waist. Her pink plump lips looked so kissable, and her eyes had to be the darkest chocolate brown I have ever seen! This girl…no woman is going to drive me completely and totally crazy! When she looked into my eyes I felt as I could see miles and miles into them. And when she told us she Was a Victoria's Secret model, I about died.

She was my sunshine.

I felt something weird. And instantly knew what it was. Love. I Emmett Andrew McCarthy Cullen was in love with Isabella Marie Swan. The most famous Victoria's Secret model.

But she would never feel what I had for her with me.

I just knew it…

_Love._ What a beautiful word. And I had it.

Isabella Marie Swan I love you. I told her in my head as I smiled.

Love.

**Well! Here's chapter 3! I wont be updating again till Sunday..or I might do it Tomorrow…**

**Thanks to ****Candi Marie Cullen**** for her awesome idea!**

**Please review! For an early Christmas present? I'll mention your name in my next chapter for anyone who does review!**

**Also thanks for all my reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**REVIEW!**

**Allison**


	4. Fights, and the Press

_Love._

_What a beautiful word. And I had it._

_Isabella Marie Swan I love you. I told her in my head as I smiled._

_Love._

Chapter 4

"Dad, where are you?" I headed up towards my old room; everyone followed me up the stairs. There were six of us crowed in the hallway watching my dad. He looked like he was having trouble picking up a couple of my bags.

"Dad, do you need any help?"

"No, I'm good Bells. I'm just wondering if you packed a ton of bricks in here or something"

I had to laugh at that. Though I bought all my things from my old room in Phoenix with my mom… Ok. Maybe that would feel like a ton of bricks.

"Here dad, let me help." I went to go help but Emmett picked up a bag before I could pick it up.

"Someone who looks like they just got their nails done shouldn't be lifting anything. You could have broke a nail"

He laughed and I pushed him and faked like I was mad at him.

"Well then, 'Mr. I'm so strong." I crossed my arms across my chest. He just laughed and went to go help Charlie.

The guys lifted my luggage into my room while Rosalie, Alice and I unpacked everything. It took us about three hours to get everything put away.

My room looked absolutely gorgeous!

"Bella, we have to pick out what you wear to school tomorrow Monday!" Alice all but screamed at me.

"Oh Alice, I like your plan" Rosalie got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh Great, alright, let's go shopping!"

I asked Charlie if it was ok that I wouldn't be spending dinner with him. He said it was alright and that he was going to get the boys to help him put together the bookshelf I brought from Phoenix.

All three of the guys looked scared.

Right before we left Charlie said "Bella, don't take your car! Take Alice's!"

Man! I thought he was going to forget about my car for a minute and let me drive.

"Alright dad, we will be back late."

Alice and Rosalie looked at me questioningly. I just pointed to my baby in the driveway. Their mouths dropped open.

"Bella, how did you get this car?" Alice squeaked.

"I bought it," my eyes wondering around the front yard.

Rosalie ran to my car and started checking it out. She was always interested in cars, even when we were younger.

"Bella, look at this car. It's amazing! V10 engine, Leather cream seats, GPS, Heated seats. Oh I think I died and went to heaven" Rose faked like she fainted.** (I would have nearly fainted too. That car is awesome!)**

"I can't drive it today though, Chief Swan told me to go in Alice's today. That and I don't want to tip anyone off that I'm here. Even if I do love my baby"

They said there oks and we all hopped in Alice's yellow Porsche. This car was so Alice!

_Four hours later_

We were walking through the mall on our way out of Gucci when a couple guys walked up to us.

"Hey there Beautiful" One of them said to me.

"Um, hi" Then we kept walking. Those guys kept following us.

We turned right. They turned right. We went in a store. They went in a store.

I asked Rosalie if she could get a hold of one of the boys. I had just realized I never got anybodies number…

She said she was already on it.

**Emmett POV**

We had just finished putting together Bella's bookcase. I just wanted to love her even more; it was amazing she had all of these books.

Edward got a text from Rosalie saying something was happening at the mall and that we needed to come there.

We weren't done putting all of the books on her bookcase so we told Charlie that the girls said they needed help, And that we would help him with the rest of the bookcase later. Then we all got in my jeep and headed to the mall in Seattle.

When we got to the mall Edward texted Rosalie asking where they were. She said they were hiding out in near a cell phone booth in the mall.

We found them then, but didn't see anything out of the blue. They waved us over.

"Hey what's up?" My brow was furrowed, because I didn't see anything wrong.

Then I noticed what it was.

"Hey buddy, go find your own girl. These three happened to be taken." A guy a bit shorter than me said. He had two guys around Bella's height backing him up.

Jasper whispered in Alice's ear if they knew these guys. She said no.

I walked up to him squaring my shoulders." She's your girl? I don't even think she knows you. Bella do you know him?"

Bella shook her head, but Alice had a feeling of what I was about to do and pulled my arm" Come on Emmett. Let it go. We have to go home."

I ignored Alice, the guy looking at me like he was challenging me to do something. I didn't think about it and let my arm pull back and punch him square in the face. His two cronies came after me and I punched on in the gut and the other in the face. Then Jasper and Edward came to help me out.

**BELLA POV**

We all tried to break the boys up from the fight. But they just fought.

That's when I saw it.

Cameras started snapping, People had microphones.

The Press found me. Oh no!

Then the mall cops came to break up the fight. But they arrested us all thinking we were all fighting.

_At the malls prison_

"I told you officer, we weren't fighting" Alice said for the um-teenth time.

"Alice, give it up" Edward said. He sounded tired. I guess it's because Alice has been saying that for awhile.

I used my cell phone and called Charlie and told him where we were. He was pissed. He said that he would be down there in a sec and that there better be a good reason we are in custody in the mall.

We told the officer that my dad was the police chief of Forks and he told us that he should be embarrassed of me.

I got so mad. Then I had an idea.

"Please, Mr.…Um…Pratt. Do you know about Victoria Secret Models?"

Everyone looked at me questioningly

"Um yes, but whatever you are talking about kid. It still isn't getting you and your friends out of it."

"But I'm a model. Don't you recognize me?"

He looked at me. "I can't believe it! No wonder you look familiar. Yes, Yes, Sorry about that Ms Swan. I'll just let you go." Then he paused."Only if I can get an autograph.

"Well of course, Thank you so much. Just don't tell anybody"

"Hey, we want autographs too!" The guy that was hitting on me said.

I gave them my autograph, telling them not to tell. And we were free to go. We walked out laughing that the other guys were still there. We walked to our cars.

We ran into Charlie on the way to the cars.

"Bella, what happened? Why are you out here? Shouldn't you still be in the mall?"

"No dad, the officer set us free."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. "We will talk about this when we get home Bella; Right now we are all going home." Boy he wasn't happy.

We said ok altogether then Emmett said he needed to talk to me. We made a deal that me and Jasper would switch vehicles.

**Emmett POV**

That was awesome how Bella got us out of trouble. I just wanted to hug her and never let go. I asked her if I could talk to her on the ride back home. So I let Edward drive, and I got in the backseat with Bella.

"So Emmett, what's up?"

"Well Bella…" I wanted to tell her everything. That I loved her, hat she was gorgeous, that she was amazing; but I kind of chickened out."… I just wanted to tell you that was awesome how you bailed us out back there. You could have just left and acted like nothing was going on. You're amazing. I—"I stopped myself before I said what I think I was going to say. She was probably going to think I'm crazy and never speak to me ever again.

"You what, Emmett?

"I'm just amazed at how much you have changed."

He eyes looked down to her lap," Oh". There was so much disappear I couldn't bear it.

I took my finger and nudged her chin up so she was looking at me. "I meant that as a good thing"

"Aw, Thanks Emmy-bear." She leaned on my chest, and then she started yawning.

"Anytime Bella-bean, anytime" I whispered.I started playing with her hair.

Then she fell asleep.

**BELLA POV**

I was having the most amazing dream. I dreamt that Emmett said he loved me and then we kissed. Then I got woken up.

"Bella, wake up. Were at your house" I was being nudged

"Huh?" I looked up to see Emmett.

"We are at your house. Your dad said he wanted all of us in the living room."

**I owe a billion to ****Candi Marie Cullen****, because without her I wouldn't of gotten this chapter out till next week. I've been sick with the flu since Sunday. **** So send thanks to her at:**

**.net/u/1959869/**

**She wrote this whole chapter. **** So I'm very grateful to have a friend like her. Texted her last night and asked her to do this. She didn't have to, but she did. So thank you a billion Candi. **

**Review, and don't forget to thank Candi also!**

**XOXO**

**Candi Marie Cullen (mostly) and AllisonteamEmmett**

**p.s. Thank you to the following reviewers:**

**Sunshine72**

**Candi Marie Cullen (Thank you again!)**

**Cullenlove678**

**Vamp gyrl**

**aliviamccarty**

**Murfdizzle**

**DanniLautner**

**Thanks again.**


	5. Kissing in a Kitchen, and Private Island

**Chapter 5**

Hey guys! I'm a little PO right now for two reasons.

1. My computer crashed while I was typing up my chapter. So I lost  
everything except what I already had saved

2. I didn't get a lot of reviews.

So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!

I'm also going to update tomorrow. Since I don't go back to school  
till Tuesday. :)

_Previously _

_I was having the most amazing dream. I dreamt that Emmett said he  
loved me and then we kissed. Then I got woken up._

"Bella, wake up. Were at your house" I was being nudged

"Huh?" I looked up to see Emmett.

"We are at your house. Your dad said he wanted all of us in the living room."

__  
Chapter 5  
When Emmett and I were out of the car, we started walking up to the  
door. I could feel eyes on me. So I turned.

And looked at Emmett. Who was looking right back at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked "because you know it's not  
nice to stare" he just smirked.

"nope!" he said his lips popping on p. "your just pretty"

Cue. Blush.

"Ah." I said "thanks" while still blushing. I turned back around and  
headed to the front door, which was surprisingly opened. So I walked  
in.

"In here Bella, Emmett" my father said trying to keep the anger out of  
his voice. Not working very well.

Me and Emmett walked in the living room. And sat down on the couch.

"Ok, who wants to start?" Charlie asked

Emmett of course raised his hand. Dumb butt.

"Yes Emmett?" dad asked

"Well when we told you the girls were in trouble we weren't lying.  
Rosalie texted Edward that they were in trouble, so we went there and  
there were 3 dip-shits hitting in them. And then they told us to "go  
get our own girls" then I punched them." Emmett said smugly. What. A.  
Idiot. But a cute one.

"ok bu-" my phone ringing cut Charlie off. I pulled it out of my  
pocket and saw it was Alessandra.

"Work" I mouthed

"Hey Alessandra!" I said happily.

"Bella!" she said in her beautiful accent. "I called, because Rebecca  
couldn't call, she's sick. We need you to fly out to Richard Branson's  
private island to shoot for next years swim line." Alessandra said.

"Name the time and date and I'll be there" I said.

"Next week. Monday threw Sunday. You need to be there at 7:00 PM." she said.

"Thank you Alessandra!" I said. She giggled.

"Your welcome. " Alessandra said. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Was that…ALESSANDRA AMBROSIO?" everyone asked

"um…yes…?" I asked. I turned to my dad.

"Dad there's been a change in plans" I told him.

"Why?" he asked slowly…

"I need to go to Richard Branson's private island, to shoot the 2011  
swim catalog" I answered him.

"What about school?" he all but yelled.

"DAD!" I yelled! "IT'S MY JOB TO DO THIS! I HAVE TO GO!" I screamed,  
which I've never done in my life.

He looked shocked.

"Cant you tell them you can't go?" he asked

"Dad! The only way I could do that is if I got pregnant!" I told him.  
That shut him up. Good.

"Uh…ok" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah…I don't plan for that to happen for a while" I said

He nodded.

"Good" I turned to my friends, who's mouths were agape.

"Please don't leave us!" Alice yelled.

Then I got an idea.

"How about you guys come with me?" I asked.

They all broke out into huge smiles.

"I'll ask Carlisle and Esme!" Alice said

"And I'll ask mine and Jaspers." Rosalie said excitedly.

I turned to look at Charlie, who still looked pissed.

"Are you ok with that dad?" I asked him

"Yeah…sure" he said

I turned to ask Alice a question, but she was gone along with Rose.

"Where'd they go?" I asked the guys.

"To call our parents, and ask them if we can go" Jasper answered.

"Ah. Ok" I said then smiled.

Alice's POV

When Bella invited us to go with her. I was ecstatic. I left as soon  
as possible to call my parents to ask them.

When my mom answered her phone, I all but yelled at her if we could.

"momcanmeEmmettandEdwardgo  
?" I yelled.

"Alice. Sweetie. Calm down please and repeat that slower" she told me.

I took a deep breath.

"Mom. Can me, Emmett and Edward go with Bella to a private island for  
a week for her photo shoot?" I asked once again getting excited  
again.

"I don't know. For a week?" mom asked

"Yes." I told her

"What about school?" of course…

"Mom. I promise that we will get all our homework to take with us so  
we can do it on the plane." I answered her question.

"Hold on…" she said. I could hear her and my dad talking. About two  
minutes later she got back on.

"Alice. Me and your dad decided you guys can g-" she was cut off from  
me screaming!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MOMMY!" I yelled "I LOVE YOU!" I told her.

"I love you too. And we trust you guys. Ok?" she asked.

"Yes. Mom. Bye." I told her.

"Bye sweetie" she said than hung up.

Bella's POV

Alice came back after screaming.

"Mom and dad said we can go!" she yelled while jumping up and down.

"Ours too!" yelled Rose, who just came into the room.

We all started talking at once. Well…except for me. I saw Emmett  
smiling at me. I smiled back. I let my eyes check him out. He had to  
be at least 6'7 he was very, very built and had the impression of a  
big cuddly Teddy bear. He has dark curly brown hair and sky blue eyes.  
He was gorgeous. I could feel myself blushing and quickly turned away  
and walked into the kitchen.

I could hear footsteps behind me as I walked to the cabinet to get a  
glass for water. After I'd done just that I turned to see Em leaning  
against the cabinets looking as sexy as ever. He was looking at me.

"Em." I said but he was still looking at me. So I walked over and  
waved my hand in front of his face. Which still didn't do anything. So  
I decided to take things to the next level and…

Smack him.

When I did everyone in the other room stopes talking then ran into the kitchen.

Em's eyes meet mine. Humor playing in them.

"Did…you…just…smack…me?" he asked faking hurt.

"Well…you wouldn't stop staring at me" I told him "So I decided to  
take it to the next level" I stated smugly.

"Well…then you deserve this" he said then he started tickling me.

Eventually I fell to the floor. But I pulled him down with me.

He landed in top of me. And something happened that I didn't expect to…

He kissed me.

He seemed just as shocked as me but didn't move. Just laid there.

Then surprisingly he did it again.

And which surprised me was that I kissed him back.

Emmett's POV

I was kissing Bella. And she was kissing me back.

I was in heaven.

We were pulled apart by a sudden throat clearing. I looked up…oh…shit…

Charlie.

"Um…why are you making out on my kitchen floor?" he asked

But right as I was about to answer My Bella's phone rang.

My?

I liked the sound of that.

"Hello?" she asked into her phone.

"Miranda!" she said happily.

Miranda? As in Miranda Kerr?

"Yes. We are going" she told her

"I'm bringing five of my friends" she said.

"Alessandra called. Ok. Bye." she said. Then hung up.

"Ok. So what's up with kissing in my kitchen?" Charlie asked "On the  
floor" he added.

"Uh...I smacked Emmett, then he started tickling me, and I fell and  
brought him down with me then we just started…" she told him as she  
trailed off blushing.

"Ah…well I'm going to the station Bells. Bye" he said the left.

I started to get up, but Bella stopped me. She brought her lips back  
to mine. And kissed me.

Her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberry lipgloss. So good.

Our friends started coughing.

I pulled away softly and told them to fuck off…

Then we all started laughing. And they left. Leaving me and Bella alone.

In the kitchen.

On the floor.

And kissing.

Life was good.

**So that's chapter 5! I'll update tomorrow!**

REVIEW!

**Allison**


	6. Fun, Fun, Fun!

Chapter 6  
**  
Hey guys! I'm updating again. :) for the next couple of chapters if  
you have an iPhone/iPod touch or and iPad. You'll understand  
everything better, I recommend getting the Victoria's Secret app for  
the rest of this story.**

_Previously_

Then we all started laughing. And they left. Leaving me and Bella alone.

In the kitchen.

On the floor.

And kissing.

Life was good.

Chapter 6  
**Bella's POV  
**  
My head was spinning. Did Emmett like me too? If he didn't then why is  
he kissing me? I didn't realize that I had frozen. And Emmett pulled  
away.

"Bella…I like you…as in I really, really like you" he said. I could  
feel myself getting giddy.

"Emmett, I've liked you since we were 9" I told him, while blushing.  
His beautiful face turned into a breathe taking smile. He leaned back  
in and kissed me again, and again, and again.

"Bella…will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Emmett asked  
shyly. He's so cute when he's being shy.

"Yes." I told him happily "I would be honored to"

His response was another kiss.

"Ok! Guys break it up!" I heard Rosalie. She's going to get it  
later…but we obeyed and pulled away.

"We need to ask Bella questions about the trip" Alice told all of us.

"Ok" I signed and got off the floor with Emmett's help. We all walked  
back into the living room, Emmett pulled me next to him on the couch.

"What will you be doing there?" Rose asked

"Were going to be shooting a commercial, talk interviews and photo  
shoots" I said excitedly.

"Awesome! What kind of clothes should we bring?" Alice asked.

"Bring warm clothes. Shorts, skirts, t-shirts, tanks, flip-flops and  
swimsuits. But also bring like two pairs of jeans and at least one  
jacket and of course tennis shoes" I answered.

"Ok, bu-" Edward was cut off by my phone ringing…again. Playing the  
song Double Vision by 3OH!3:

Lets' do this outside,  
Shut down the whole block,  
Watch the girls strut by like it's a catwalk.  
We're livin' easy,  
We got the whole day,  
And we can go hard no matter what the cops say.  
(Na na na)

I got it out of my pocket, and saw it was Adrianna.

"Adrianna! How's the baby?" I asked

"Valentina is doing absolutely amazing. I love my baby girl." she said  
in her thick Brazilian accent. I was surprised when she got pregnant,  
considering she never wanted kids.

"I would love to meet her someday" I said smiling.

"Well I'm going to the Island too, and I'm bringing Valentina" she  
said excitedly.

"You are?" I asked her starting to get a jumpy feeling inside of me.

"Sure am" Adrianna said

"I can't wait!" I told her "I'm actually bringing five of my friends  
with me" I told her.

"Can't wait to meet them, I have to go tho Val is crying, bye Bella!"  
Adrianna said.

"Bye Adrianna" I said then hit the end button on the screen of my iPhone.

"Do you have like everyones number?" Edward asked.

"Sure do, Ed-weirdo" I said. He just playfully glared at me. I noticed  
then that I was starting to get Hungary.

"Hey do you guys want to order pizza, then start packing considering  
we leave Sunday?" I asked all of them.

"Sure, I'll order the pizza" Jazz said.

"And I'm going to go start packing my stuff for the island" I said. I  
turned and walked up the stairs, but stopped and turned to wave Emmett  
to come with me. He got up and started to follow me.

When we got to my room I went to my closet and got three suitcases out  
then started getting my clothes. Emmett was just laying on my bed  
watching me being cute.

"Do you like your job?" Emmett asked scaring the crap out of me.

I turned and smiled at him.

"I love it. Why?" I asked him.

"I just don't like other guys staring at you" he said murderously.

"Emmett. It's not just all guys…there's girls out there too who like  
me. " I told him "Scary. But it's my job, and I love it." I said as I  
finished up my speech.

"Ah…ok Bella-Bean" he said "And your right that is creepy…girl  
fans…ewe!" he said childishly.

Ok…?

Then he started laughing. Hard.

"Emmett" I said no response, just laughter.

"Emmett" I said in a warning tone. Still no response.

"Em!" I yelled, but once again no response. So I did what I did in the kitchen.

I smacked him.

Again.

His face was priceless. So I whipped out my iPhone and took a picture.

"That wasn't nice Bella-bean" he said sulking.

"Yeah…sure it wasn't" I said laughing. Then I lend down and captured  
his lips with mine, surprising him. But he kissed me back.

Then the doorbell rang. Pizza.

"Come on let's go" I told him pulling him with me.

**NEXT DAY!**

Emmett's POV

I was finishing packing my stuff, because we all decided to leave  
tonight instead of tomorrow. I was bringing one suitcase, while Alice,  
Rosalie and my Bella were all bringing over three. Who needs that  
many? **(I know I do! Lol.)** were only going to be gone a week, but then  
again their girls.

When me and Bella got together I was basically singing inside, cheesy  
I know, but it describes how I feel. I'm happy now, not alone.

I was knocked out of my dreaming by my phone ringing. Bella.

"Hey, babe!" I said to her.

"Hey, yourself. Were leaving at 6." She said, I turned and looked at my clock, it was 5.

"Ok, do you want me to tell Edward and Alice, then head to your house?" I asked

"Yep! Thanks! Bring everything, we take off at 7:15" She said

"Ok, bye babe." I said, not wanting to get off the phone with her.

She giggled her beautiful laugh.

"Bye" she said as she was laughing. Then she hung up.

I went to Alice's room first, to give the fashion obsessed Pixie more time to get her girly stuff together.

"Alice we leave in a hour" I said then slammed the door, I could hear her frantically running around her room.

I rolled my eyes. Girls.

When I got to Edward's room, I banged on his door.

"Edward! Were leaving in an hour!" I yelled

I was trying to figure out how to kill time.

I know! Video games.

Then I let the games begin.

**1 HOUR LATER!**

We were in the car, after just going to the school to get our homework. When we pulled up to Bella's Rosalie's car was already there, and they were outside waiting for us.

When Bella saw my car she came running.

"Can I ride with you?" she asked

"Sure" I said as I got out. I went to get her four suitcases and put them in the back.

I saw Bella get in on the passengers side. I got back in on the drivers side.

Then we were off to the airport.

**I'm sorry, but I have to stop here. **** I have to get ready for bed. Ugh, school tomorrow.**

**Well review! And I'll update…Tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Alli**


	7. Airports Suck!

**I'M SO SORRY! I couldn't update, because I had an unexpected project come up..coughstupidschoolcough! Well I want to thank everyone who reviewed. **** 41 reviews! For 6 chapters! Pretty good! And I want to remind you to get the Victoria's Secret app for just the rest of the story. The commercial they'll be shooting is on the app. The app is for IPhones, Ipod touches and ipads. But I'll try and find it on YouTube to post for anyone who doesn't have any of those.**

**Review!**

_Previously_

_We were in the car, after just going to the school to get our homework. When we pulled up to Bella's Rosalie's car was already there, and they were outside waiting for us._

_When Bella saw my car she came running._

_"Can I ride with you?" she asked_

_"Sure" I said as I got out. I went to get her four suitcases and put them in the back._

_I saw Bella get in on the passengers side. I got back in on the drivers side._

_Then we were off to the airport._

Chapter 7

BPOV

While Emmett was driving to the airport I started telling them when we got there they would need to put on their sunglasses.

"Why?" asked Alice

"One word." I said "Paparazzi" I told her. I swear I could see Emmett gulping.

"Does it ever get annoying?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, I guess. Like when I'm shopping or getting gas it does." I told him

He nodded.

"It was even harder 3 years ago, when I was 15" I said

"I bet" Alice told me

"Um hum" I said then toned them out.

I got my Ipod out and put on Taylor Swift's song 'Better than Revenge' **(a/n; I LOVE THAT SONG!) **

Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
Ha, Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge,

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say sabotage!

The song finished, then Sparks Fly came on.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause' I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just strong enough to make it feel right  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby  
Like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

After that last word I fell asleep.

I woke up to a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and was immediately hit with blue.

Emmett.

"Hey, were at the airport now, so I figured I'd wake you" he said with his big goofy smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Put your glasses on" I said, and he did, and so did I.

I got out and closed the door. The others were there with their suitcases and sunglasses on. I walk over to them and smiled.

"Lets go" I told them excitedly. I started to walk, but was stopped by Emmett and pulled back. He kissed me for at least 5 minutes when I pulled away.

"Em, we have to go catch our flight" I said he nodded, but looked sad, so I gave him a peck on the lips and a big hug, which seemed to make him happy.

We started checked in our suitcases, and went thro a horrid security, and yes. Yes there were fans, paparazzi and press, who kept trying to get close to me, ask for my autograph, but they were all taking pictures. Eventually security had to step in and kick their sorry asses out. Which I was very grateful for, and said thank you. Emmett of course was pissed, because most of the fans were guys. When we got to our terminal for our private flight we sat down until they said to board. I walked up and gave the person at the desk my ticket, and so did everyone else. We all walked down the terminal and to the door of the plain. And we were on.

**Hey! Sadly I have to stop here, because I have to go eat dinner. I'll try to update again a little later, but if I can't I promise I'll do it tomorrow! **

**Review Please!**

**AllisonteamEmmett**

**XOXO**


	8. 2o Hours!

**Hi. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would, that night I had an allergic reaction to Paprika, so that's why I didn't update. Also my allergies are being a pain in my butt and giving me a cold. **

**So here's chapter 8. **** Review please. **

_Previously_

_When we got to our terminal for our private flight we sat down until they said to board. I walked up and gave the person at the desk my ticket, and so did everyone else. We all walked down the terminal and to the door of the plain. And we were on._

Chapter 8.

BPOV

When I found my seat I sat down. I was happy that it was a window seat, so I could look out the window and see the beautiful sights. Emmett's seat was next to me too, actually all the couples sat together.

Then the announcement came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are getting ready to take off, so please fasten your seatbelts" they said, I buckled up my seatbelt and so did everyone else. A few minutes later we took off.

"Well this is going to be a long flight..wait..how long is it again?" Emmett asked

"20 hours" I said, he signed. I saw Rosalie get up and go towards the bathroom, Edward following…? I decided not to say anything.

About five minutes later me and Emmett were having a conversation about puppies…weird right?

"They're so cute!" I said Emmett nodding his head in agreement. I then noticed Rose and Eddie never came back, so I decided to have some fun.

"Excuse me" I said to Em "I would like to check something out, before they get to..busy" I told him, he nodded but looked confused. I walked up to the bathroom door and saw it was unlocked, I turned so I '

would be in the way and opened it. Rosalie and Edward tumbled out in a heated make out session.

They stopped right away. "I figured you guys needed to breath" I said smugly. I could hear Emmett, Alice, and Jasper laughing. They just glared at me. I turned and walked back to my seat, where everyone high-fived me. Well Emmett congratulated me anyways.

"Thanks" I told him smiling. Somehow I fell asleep again.

When I woke again, it was dark outside the plains window, so I kept the shade up **(a/n: I remember when I went to New York, when we got there it was dark, but it was beautiful ****) **I noticed everyone else was asleep too. The flight attendant noticed I was awake and came over and smiled at me.

"Miss, can I get you anything?" she asked politely.

"Actually, yes." I said smiling back at her "What do you have though? I asked, she handed me a menu. I looked for about a minute and finally picked.

"Could I please have an Italian salad, with a breadstick, and water?" I asked/told her.

"Right on your way, Miss" she said smiling.

"Thanks" I told her. I turned to face forward again; I got my bag and got my iPod out. I decided to get on the VS app **(a/n: I still recommend getting that app for this story, its free so no need to worry) **I messed around on that until my food came, then I put on my music. 'Hey There Delilah' by Plain White T's came on.I was eating my salad when Emmett woke up, and ordered a hamburger, fries, and a coke. Soon enough everyone woke up and we were all eating. When I was done, and my dirty dishes were gone, I checked what time it was. We took off at 9:30am and it now 12:45 am so..4 more hours.

"I'm bored" I said out loud. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Bells, are the photographers male or female?" Alice asked, I saw Emmett glaring at his IPhone. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Their males" I told her I swear I heard Emmett say "shit" under his breath.

"And you're going to be modeling bikinis?" she asked again

"Yes, Alice." I said she started smiling very big uh oh.

"Can you tell us about all your lingerie shoots?" she asked, getting everyone's attention. So then for the next 3 hours I preceded to tell them about all my modeling jobs. After that I started to watch the movie 'Grown Up's'. When it was time to land I buckled up and we landed.

On the island.

For my job.

Modeling.

I love my job!

When we got off the plain, Ben was there.

"Isabella!" he yelled happily, as he brought me into a tight embrace. "I missed you!" he said in his French gay sounding voice.

"Ben, these are my friends" I said "Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and my boyfriend Emmett" I introduced them to him. He smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you all..Emmett take care of Isabella here" he said patting him on his back "She's a one in a kind" Ben told him.

After that, I don't know why, but I started singing the alphabet in German. **(a/n: I learned it on Monday! It's really easy!)**

"Ah, Bay, Say, Day, Ay, Eff, Gay, Ha, Ihn, Yot, Kah, Ell, M, N, O, Pay, Koo, Air, S, Tay, Oo, Fow, Vay, Ix, Ipsilon, Tset, E, Ear, Oo, Esstset!" I sang happily, they all looked at me weirdly.

"The alphabet in German" I explained, they all nodded their heads, except for Ben (who seriously rolled his eyes). This was going to be a fun week.

"FUN, FUN, FUN TILL HER DADDY TAKES HER TV AWAY!" I SCREAMED, happy to be on this island of freedom..well not really freedom, but more awesomeness.

"Come on guys, will introduce you to the other models" I told them they nodded their heads in excitement. Some guys already took our suitcases inside, I could do it anyways.

This will be fun.

**Ok, here's chapter 8. Sorry it's short. I just don't feel good. The next chapter will be about shooting a commercial. =D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

!

!

!

**Yeah you get it. Help me get better by reviewing please! Maybe I'll update later tonight again depending on how many reviews I get! =D =D =D =D =D =D**


	9. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Ok, I'm updating because I got 6 reviews. Not a lot, but I'm almost up to 60 reviews! Yay! I still feel like crap, so if this chapter isn't updated before 2, I fell asleep. Lol. **

_Previously_

_"FUN, FUN, FUN TILL HER DADDY TAKES HER TV AWAY!" I SCREAMED, happy to be on this island of freedom..well not really freedom, but more awesomeness._

_"Come on guys, will introduce you to the other models" I told them they nodded their heads in excitement. Some guys already took our suitcases inside, I could do it anyways._

_This will be fun._

Chapter 9

I started leading the way, remembering how to get there from past experiences. We were walking on the sand, so I decided to take my flip flops off, and hand them to Emmett. I then turned around and started running; I did a cartwheel, and round off and 8 back flips. Behind me I could faintly hear:

"She puts our cheerleaders to shame"

"That's Hot"

"That's amazing"

"I wish I could do that"

"Wow"

I started walking again, but slowing down so they could catch up. Once they were cached up, I started walking fast again, because I can't wait to see my model family again. I spotted our beach house. 25 bedrooms and 30 bathrooms.

"Guys" I said as I turned around "this is where we'll be staying" I told them you could see from their faces, that they were in awe. I turned back a round and walked up the steps and opened the door.

I was immediately attacked by models.

They were yelling and screeching. I quickly pulled away and hugged them all 1 by 1. Candice, Adriana (with her baby Valentina), Alessandra, Doutzen, Erin, Heidi, Lily, Lindsay, Marisa, Miranda, Rosie, Behati, and Chanel.

"Hey guys!" I yelled over their happiness.

"ISABELLA" they all screamed, except for Chanel and Adriana…oh crap were they _drunk? _

I turned Chanel.

"Are they _drunk_?" I asked curiously.

"Yep!" she said, her lips popping on 'P'.

"Of course" I said rolling my eyes "Guys, I would like you to meet my friends" I said loudly making sure to get all their attention.

It did.

They all turned and looked at them.

"Guys, this is Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper and my boyfriend Emmett" I told them.

They all said 'Hey' 'nice to meet you' which I was grateful for.

Just then Ben came in.

"Ok listen up girls!" he yelled loudly "I know most of you are drunk" he paused giving them a disappointed look. "Since everyone's here, I thought it would be easier to go ahead and start shooting now" Ben said Wow…already?

"Bella" he said then threw me a bluish/purplish super tiny bikini. I ran into me room; yes I have my own room. I quickly changed. The hair and makeup artist were in there in about 5 minutes. They did their jobs in about 15 minutes and left. I quickly got up, and put my white silk Victoria's Secret robe on.

I ran out of my room and to the beach. I saw Ali, Rose, Ed, Jazz, and Emmy there. I quickly walked up to them and thought I'd scare them.

"BOO!" I yelled behind them, pretty much scaring the shit out of them. Emmett just looked like he saw the sun for the first time.

"BELLA!" Ben yelled "OVER HERE" he said

I turned to Emmett.

"Wish me luck" I said seductively, then took my robe off and handed it to him.

I'm sure that gave him a…well you know what I'm talking about.

I walked over to Ben and stood beside him.

"Were doing the commercial first" Ben said, I nodded. **(a/n: commercial on my profile! Very bottom!) **

I walked over to where Ben told me to go. And started posing, while the camera's started flashing.

6 HOURS LATER

6 hours later we finished the commercial and did a few shots. We ate a fantastic dinner, and right now I'm with Em, Jazz, Ed, Rose and Ali just talking.

Live was good.

Oh…yeah! And so is modeling!

**I'm sorry! I have to stop here, I'm seriously getting ready to fall asleep. **** PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**P.S. Give me some drama ideas! REVIEW! **


	10. Emmett and Bella time

**Oh. My. Gosh! I can't believe I haven't been updating! I had writers block! **** I decided to get over it and go ahead and do it now though. I had a blizzard on Monday night and I've been out of school since! YAY! I'll also try to update tomorrow! Sorry again! Also like my Face-book page! It's called; "AllisonteamEmmett". **** Also thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm up to 78 now! Can we get to 90? Or even better 100? ;D**

_Previously _

_6 hours later we finished the commercial and did a few shots. We ate a fantastic dinner, and right now I'm with Em, Jazz, Ed, Rose and Ali just talking._

_Live was good._

_Oh…yeah! And so is modeling!_

Chapter 10

BPOV

It was getting late, and I was getting tired. The time on my phone said that it was 10:30. I quickly got up off the couch and stretched.

"I'm going to bed everyone, night" I said then started walking towards the stairs. I heard them all say night. I also heard someone behind me. I turned around getting ready for self-deviance, when I saw that it was just Emmett. Just Emmet, I told myself.

I saw sadness in his eyes. What the…?

"So you're really going to bed without giving me a goodnight kiss?" he asked sadly.

I just had to. I mean I just had to. I started laughing. **(a/n: OHMYGOSH! I seriously just had an earthquake! Scary! It wasn't bad, but a few things fell off my wall, and my ceiling fan started shaking! But the good thing is that no one was hurt! ****)**

He pouted at me.

I giggled again; I leaned up and kissed his lips softly and gently.

**(a/n: I've actually had all of that above written for like 3-4 weeks. **** I had school the next day and had to quite writing for the night. Then my stupid Language Arts teacher decided to give us this huge project. **** So sorry!)**

I pulled away, and smiled. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me to my room.

"This place really is beautiful" he said then winked at me "but not as beautiful as you" he finished off, cue blush

"I'm not that beautiful" I said softly, I saw his face go from happy to serious in a millisecond.

"Isabella" he said, I shivered when he said my name. It sounded incredibly sexy rolling off his tongue and out of his mouth. "Don't you dare say you are not beautiful because it's not true. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. You're perfect in every imaginable way. Personality, looks, everything about you is beautiful. And I mean everything." He finished off; by the end of it I was in tears. We reached my bedroom and he pulled me into his strong muscular arms.

For the rest of the night we cuddled, and kissed till we fell asleep.

I woke up to my IPhone playing "Viva La Vida" By Coldplay, and the bright sunshine shining through my windows, and balcony door. Strong arms were wrapped protectively around me. My chest was pressed against Emmett's chest. He was holding on to me like a baby holding onto their favorite stuff animal. Well…he is my big teddy bear.

I hit the snooze on my phone, and twisted a little trying to free myself from Emmett's strong grip, so I could go to the bathroom! But just my luck…well…not so much luck, considering he didn't move an inch.

"Emmett!" I yelled quietly, his eyes fluttered, and he moved slightly.

"Ugh! "He groaned, he picked up my pillow and covered his face with it, while tightening his grip…again.

"Emmett!" I yelled again, but louder this time "I have to pee!" I squeaked out embarrassed. He quickly let me go, and I hurried to my feet and all but running to my bathroom.

While in there I brushed my teeth and hair after going to the bathroom. When I was finished I walked back out to see Emmett on his MAC doing something. I pounced on the bed scaring him.

"Shit Bella!" he laughed/yelled. "You all-but gave me a heart attack!" he laughed

"Sorry." I said as I lay my head on his now bear chest. I started running my fingers over his abs, and biceps. I felt him shiver under my touch. I don't know why, but I could see me and him spending the rest of our lives together.

"You're so tiny" Emmett said suddenly scaring me a little.

"Emmett." I began slowly "I'm 5'11, 115 pounds, I'm not tiny." I said

"No." he said quickly "You're _tiny_" he said and smiled "That means I can protect you better" he said smiling happily.

"That's only because you're so tall and muscular" I said smiling back

"Yup" he said popping on the 'P' "6'7 and 246.5 pounds all muscle." He finished.

"You're tall" I said, he laughed

"I get it from my dad" he laughed again.

"Come on, let's eat!" I said hungrily.

He just laughed. I smiled.

When we got downstairs everyone was eating. Pancakes, waffles, fruit, smoothies, orange juice, milk, coffee, fruit salad, bacon, eggs, toast, omelets, hash browns, oatmeal, bagels, etc, and everything else you could think of that be at breakfast. I sat down as everyone greeted me and Emmett. I grabbed a plate and put fruit, a waffle, bagel, two pieces of bacon, and a smoothie. Emmett grabbed about everything. Adrianna was feeding Valentina some fruit.

I smiled. I would love four to five children someday. I've always wanted a big family since I was a little girl. I remember playing with all my dolls, and barbies, and pretending to be their mom.

Someday I thought. Hopefully.

**Hey! I know this is short, but I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. I'll try to update my other story Where It All Began tomorrow when I get home. I'll be gone most of tomorrow, but I'll actually try to update both if I can. I'm getting pretty lazy at writing, but I try. Sorry! Please review! =D**


	11. Shoot

**Hey! I'm updating finally again, I'm trying to start updating once a week. Don't forget to "LIKE" my Facebook page "AllisonteamEmmett" PLEASE! Also I've been watching some hilarious YouTube videos about Twilight. Their song remixes like "You Belong With Me" By: Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, 3OH!3, etc. So tell me if you watch them. XD **

**Request: Tell me if you've ever listened to the song "Who Will Save Your Soul" By: Jewel. (I LOVE THIS SONG! PRETTY, AND HAS A LOT OF MEANIN G TO IT, NO CUSSING! **

_Previously_

_When we got downstairs everyone was eating. Pancakes, waffles, fruit, smoothies, orange juice, milk, coffee, fruit salad, bacon, eggs, toast, omelets, hash browns, oatmeal, bagels, etc, and everything else you could think of that be at breakfast. I sat down as everyone greeted me and Emmett. I grabbed a plate and put fruit, a waffle, bagel, two pieces of bacon, and a smoothie. Emmett grabbed about everything. Adrianna was feeding Valentina some fruit._

_I smiled. I would love four to five children someday. I've always wanted a big family since I was a little girl. I remember playing with all my dolls, and barbies, and pretending to be their mom._

_Someday I thought. Hopefully._

Chapter 11

I was listening to my IPod the song "S&m" By: Rihanna was playing. When Ben burst into my room, Emmett was in the shower.

"Bella you have a shoot in one hour, chop chop!" he said leaving, great.

I took my headphones out and went downstairs. Everyone was down there except Emmett.

"Hey" I said to Candice, she is so sweet! "We have another shoot"

"Yeah, I know I kinda wish they would let us have today off. I mean my feet hurt!" she said and she started pouting

"I know! Mine too, and I hear they keep talking were going have to do a lingerie shoot, Emmett won't like that…I don't think…" I told her

"I bet he will, just not having other men seeing you in it" she answered.

"Yeah, I bet your right. Thanks" I told her.

"Welcome" she said smiling

I stood up and walked upstairs. I walked into my room to wait for my stylist to get up here. I decided to pass time by reading. I picked up my favorite book of all time. Romeo and Juliet. I love anything that reminds me of this brilliant book. The song Love Story, the movie Letter's to Juliet, etc. Anything.

I must of gotten carried away because the next thing I knew my book was being taken away and I had people crowding around me. They gave me a sexy Smokey eye makeup with my outfit. I was modeling the Bridal stuff, so I had on a white lacy, puffy bra with white lace falling down on it to past my butt. Then I had on some see through underwear with stockings that hooked to my underwear. For accessories I had a white veil with white roses and white 5 inch stilettos. My hair was the famous Victoria Secret waves. I was given a white silk robe. I put it on and tied it.

"Isabella" Ben said "Your on" he told me.

"Thanks Ben" I said and kissed him on the cheek, not giving him any reaction because he's gay. **(a/n: no offence to any gay readers out there) **

I walked down the stairs and saw Emmett with Jasper and Edward. So I decided to tease him, considering he loved when I wore this stuff which he told me.

I walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. I saw Jasper and Edward looking at me, and they whistled. Which of course made me blush. Emmett turned around.

"Hey Bel- holy shit, what are you wearing?" I saw his eyes fill with lust as he asked it.

"my outfit" is all I said and pecked him on the lips, and skipped off to the door to go to the private room I would be working in.

When I got there I was already getting touch ups on everything.

4 hours later-

I was finally done. I was sweating because the air conditioner decided to break on us, so they had to go and get some fans. I ended up changing several times for the shoot.

**Ok, I'm sorry but I have to stop here. I have no idea what to type. So if anyone has any ideas please tell me! I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy. School, homework, pets, friends, etc. I'm really sorry. Please review. **


	12. Fariy Tales Do Come True

_Previously_

_"Hey Bel- holy shit, what are you wearing?" I saw his eyes fill with lust as he asked it._

_"my outfit" is all I said and pecked him on the lips, and skipped off to the door to go to the private room I would be working in._

_When I got there I was already getting touch ups on everything._

_4 hours later-_

_I was finally done. I was sweating because the air conditioner decided to break on us, so they had to go and get some fans. I ended up changing several times for the shoot._

Chapter 12

I walked out of the building and saw Alice and Rosalie standing there. "Bells go put on this swimsuit and meet us on the beach," Rosalie Said.

"Okay," I answered and took off as fast as I could with heels on. I opened the front door and walked into the foyer and closed the door. The girls were in the living room watching Modern Family (a/n: BEST SHOW EVER!) I walked up the stairs and into my room and closed the door. I took off the clothes I had on and hung them up on a hanger and put it in my closet.

They gave me a bikini. To say it wasn't cute was any understatement. It was adorable. It was navy blue with white polka dots. I loved it. It was something i would wear since I wasn't the show-off type. Over it I put my strapless white swim cover up on. I ran my brush through my hair, it was still wavy. I grabbed my book, towel, lotion, Chap Stick, and water bottle before leaving my room and going down the stairs.

I walked outside down the stairs , without tripping might I add and instantly felt the warm sand in-between my toes. I looked around and didn't see Alice or Rosalie, but I did see Emmett looking as hot as ever in his swim trunks with no shirt on. Can you say hot? Very!

I walked up to him and softly put my stuff down on the sand and turned and ran into him. I ended up jumping on his back. This surprised him, which also made him fall. I ended up rolling off of his back laughing my butt off.

"Hahaha, Emmett?" I asked , he had a total look of shock on his face. I'm surprised I don't usually scare him this much.

"I …got…pushed…down…by…a…girl…" he rasped out, making me laugh again.

He glared and got up and ran to me pinning my arms by my head. His eyes darted back and forth between my eyes and lips. And finally he attacked them. Full on make-out session. When he finally pulled away, it was because he was panting. Well…we both were.

"Bella…would you take this the honor of this being our first date?" he asked nervously. I looked into his eyes and saw fear...and what Love? No that can't be.

"Yes, Emmett." I said "I would" which caused him to kiss me again, but lightly this time.

I pulled away. "I'm hot Emmett." I told him.

"Yes, you are" he answered kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes,

"Not that kind of hot Em, temperature wise." I said smirking. I pushed him off me and took my cover up off and throw it down in the sand and ran to the shore. The water was warm as I sat down, and heard Emmett come behind me.

"You're gorgeous in this swimsuit." he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. We must have stayed like that for 30 minutes just watching the ocean while being in each other's embrace.

"Let's eat" he said out of the blue, scaring me slightly.

"Ok," I said and smilled at him. He helped me up and took me back to the blanket. There was now food there. I didn't question it though. It was probably Alice and Rosalie doing. We both sat down and looked at the food.

There were many food to chose from and from how I see it in Em's eyes there wouldn't be much left after today. "Well we should don't you think." Everyone laughed at him and he pouted. I laughed and kissed his pout away and he stuck his tongue out at me.

It amazed me everyday to know that Emmett was just so childish sometimes. I laughed and we sat down to eat and just talked about everything that happened when I left and everything I did since I became a model. "So the main question is...What happened to James and the rest of his' gang'?" I asked shivering.

Em comforted me and said, "Well after you left James found someone else to bully and he used girls. Victoria and her minions followed him."

"So in other words. He thinks he can do anything he wants?"

"Yeah like that." Alice said from Jasper's lap.

"Their hobnockers," Edward said and we all laughed at his words.

"So true" I said, and smiled. Today was like a fairy tale. And I felt like the princess, and for once I actually liked that feeling. But only if Emmett was my prince. And if he is then I'll be perfectly happy. Hopefully it'll be the same back in Hell-hole Forks, Washington.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. Love you like a love song By Selena Gomez was playing. I instantly knew who it was. Mom. She chooses that song, because she liked the meaning behind it and it was pretty. I had to agree with her there.

I grabbed my phone.

"Mommy!" I yelled like a little girl, happy to be talking to my mother. I haven't been talking to her in a while because my little sisters have been keeping her busy. I have 3 sisters in all. Two step and one half. Aimee and Madeline are my step, and Monica is my half. Aimee is 9, Madeline is 11, and Monica is 4.

"Bella, baby! I miss you !" my mother yelled excitedly. I started crying happy tears. Everyone looked at me alarmed. I laughed.

"Guys!" I yelled, while laughing "It's my mom! No need to be alarmed!" I said smiling. They all laughed too.

The perfect ending to the perfect day.

I'm serious.

"Mom, how are you? I'm actually at the island right now for a photo shoot with my friends!" I said excitedly. "And…boyfriend" I added on more quietly.

She obviously heard, because she screeched.

"Bella! That's amazing! Oh! What's his name? Do I know him? How tall is he? Is he nice to you?" she yelled out.

"Mom, slow down! His name is Emmett, I think I've mentioned him to you, he's 6'4, of course he's nice to me!" I answered her. "Hey mom, I'll call you when I get home, I'm exhausted. Love you!"

"Ok, Bella! Love you too bye! She said and we hung up.

"Well…I'm going to bed, and Em your coming with me." I said in a voice that said "if you don't you'll regret it".

"K, night guys" he said.

"Night" I said to them too. We walked up the stairs and I didn't even bother to change, I was the exhausted. I fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

**Ok! Here's chapter 12! I would like to thank milkywaytwix for helping me write this, you're a life savior! Please review! Reviewing makes me wane update! And were SO close to 100 reviews! **

**Question of the chapter: What's your favorite color? **

**(I'm going to start doing these!)**

**Bye!**


	13. Morning Mishaps

**Dear readers,**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated since what…June? I've had a SERIOUS case of writers block (my fault, not y'alls). Recently I got a review that made me really upset. My dear friend Candi Marie Cullen helped me get over it, and now, I don't give a damn about the bad reviews or the ones that make me sad, It's life. **

**So I'm sorry for not updating, It's the weekend so I'm updating (at night as usual). **

**Last chapter's question: What's your favorite color?**

**Thanks for answering! Mine is actually PINK! **

_Previously_

_I'm serious._

_"Mom, how are you? I'm actually at the island right now for a photo shoot with my friends!" I said excitedly. "And…boyfriend" I added on more quietly._

_She obviously heard, because she screeched._

_"Bella! That's amazing! Oh! What's his name? Do I know him? How tall is he? Is he nice to you?" she yelled out._

_"Mom, slow down! His name is Emmett, I think I've mentioned him to you, he's 6'4, of course he's nice to me!" I answered her. "Hey mom, I'll call you when I get home, I'm exhausted. Love you!"_

_"Ok, Bella! Love you too bye! She said and we hung up._

_"Well…I'm going to bed, and Em your coming with me." I said in a voice that said "if you don't you'll regret it"._

_"K, night guys" he said._

_"Night" I said to them too. We walked up the stairs and I didn't even bother to change, I was the exhausted. I fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow_.

Chapter 13

BPOV

When I woke up the sun was in my eyes and my alarm clock was playing "Criminal" by Britney Spears.

"Ugh!" I groaned, I really want to kill the person who invented the damn alarm clock, I thought to myself. I heard Emmett laughing.

I turned and glared at him, he immediately shut up.

"What's so funny?" I growled at him, causing him to laugh again and me to start pouting.

"You're so cute!" he exclaimed "So you want to kill the person who invented the 'damn alarm clock'?" he chuckled at me.

_Crap…I said that out loud…_

I finally looked away from his face and noticed that he was shirtless…_dang_…

I think he caught me staring because he said "Like what you see?" which caused me to blush.

"Yup" I said "I'm going to go take a shower" I told him as I got off my bed. He turned on the TV as I said that and nodded and gave me a smile. It looked like he was watching…_Nickelodeon…?_

_30 minutes later_

I got out of the shower and rapped my towel around me to dry off. I turned towards my counter at where I _thought _I put my clothes…shit. I'll have to go out there…I pulled my towel up farther under my armpits. I walked towards the door and quietly and slowly opened the door.

I stepped out.

"Hey you're ou-" he got cut off when he saw I wasn't dressed..I blushed, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my clothes" I said quickly. I went to my suitcase and grabbed a pair of white short shorts, a aqua blue tank top and my undergarments and rushed back to the bathroom and quickly shut the door. I did what I needed to and about 10 minutes later I walked out to see Em lying on his stomach with a pillow over his head.

I decided to be sneaky and run and jump on his back.

"Come on, Em! I'm hungry" I said.

"Uh…Bella…I can't" he said

"Why?" I asked him

"Because I'm a boy, a teen boy and when you walked out with just your towel on…I got a problem…" he said

"Ohhh" I said as a blushed as red as a cherry. "Well go take a shower…and I'll be downstairs" I told him , turning to the side to kiss the corner of his lips. I got off of him and walked to the kitchen where everyone else was at sitting at the table.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice asked

"Um…he has…a…a…boy problem" I said embarrassed, I'm pretty sure they all go it because they all started laughing.

"What happened?" Jasper spat out while laughing

"I..uh…went to take a shower and forgot to take my clothes into the bathroom with me, so I had to walk out in my towel in front of him" I said real fast…They all stopped laughing…then started laughing again, causing me to blush…again…

"Thanks for being nice…"I whispered to myself. I grabbed my plate and went to the living room. I heard the others calling my name as I left. Alessandra was in there, looking as sick as ever **(a/n: I'm making her sick since she's pregnant) **

"You ok?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm just dizzy and I felt like throwing up a few minutes ago" she told me

"I'm sorry" I said, sincerely "Can I get you anything?" I asked again

"Maybe an apple and some orange juice, please" she asked

"Sure, I'll be right back" I told her, and got up and put my plate on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen.

Of course Emmett was there. I immediately blushed.

I walked in there trying to ignore him, but, of course that didn't happen. I just had to walk into him, almost falling. He grabbed me before I could, though.

"You ok there Bells?" He asked, I nodded and blushed. He was wearing a tight shirt that you could see his abs. I stepped away from him and grabbed what I went to the kitchen for and ran out as quickly as I could without falling.

"Bella!" I heard him yell; I ignored him though and continued to the Living room to give Alessandra what she asked for.

She smiled when she saw me.

"Thank you, Bella" she told me

"No problamo" I said, which caused her to laugh. As she took a bite of her apple Emmett came in.

"Bella, can we please talk?" he asked, he looked upset…

"Sure" I gulped. Crap….

**Here's chapter 13! Short, but 1,026 word! So, longer than usual. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter Question: **

**What's your favorite song at the moment? **

**TILL NEXT TIME, BYEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**AllisonTeamEmmett**


	14. Damn Cheshire Cat

Previously:

"Bella!" I heard him yell; I ignored him though and continued to the Living room to give Alessandra what she asked for.

She smiled when she saw me.

"Thank you, Bella" she told me

"No problamo" I said, which caused her to laugh. As she took a bite of her apple Emmett came in.

"Bella, can we please talk?" he asked, he looked upset…

_"Sure" I gulped. Crap…._

Chapter 14

BPOV

We walked out to the backyard which was technically the beach.

He grabbed my hand.

"Look, Bella I'm sorry I embarrassed you earlier. It's just you walked out of the bathroom looking all hot" he said shyly

"It's ok, it is my fault after all" I said while giggling.

"No, it's my hormones" he said and winked at me.

Few days later

The last couple of days have been amazing. Alessandra found out she was pregnant, she's happy but sad that she'll have to take time off of modeling. Emmett has been the best goofball of a boyfriend. Seriously he is the best. My friends too.

Currently we are sitting on our private jet back to the rainy town Forks, Washington. But I'm glad I got to enjoy the sun during our trip. We actually all got tans and we look amazing. I'll miss the island, but now it's time to get back to start high school. The thought made me groan.

"What?" Emmett asked alarmed, see best boyfriend ever?

"Just thinking about starting school tomorrow" I huffed and crossed my arms. He laughed and I glared at him making him shut up. Ha...

"Babe, it's not bad other than the homework" he said

"Fine" I huffed again making him smile at me showing off his dimples. Making me get all giddy inside.

10 hours later

When we finally landed in Seattle I could see the paparazzi. Great. I'm glad I wore a semi-fashionable outfit instead of my sweats like I was going to.

"Guys, get ready for the paparazzi. Put your glasses on" the nodded and slipped them on. I put mine on too. When we were able to get off the first thing I saw were all the cameras and the flashing. I was used to it, but it still surprised me every time.

"Bella! Is it true you went and got married?!" and man yelled.

Yeah...that's exactly what happened I thought sarcastically. Emmett grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Is it true you're pregnant?!" another man said. What the heck?! Do I LOOK pregnant to you morons. Of course I only said that in my head.

Lots of questions were thrown my way, but I ignored them. We pushed past them all when the help of my body guards and security. We finally made it to where we needed to get our luggage. We got it all and luckily the limo was in the front. Along with fans and more flipping paparazzi...fuck.

Again, my body guards and security made them move and we got in and were off.

"How can you deal with all this all the time?!" Jasper asked the others nodding in agreement.

"It's part of my job, I'm use to it" I said while shrugging.

"Well if I was you I'd kick some of them in their balls...while wear heels" Rosalie said and Edward smile and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah and I'd probably yell at them for all the rumors" Alice said.

"I wish I could" I laughed while they laughed with me.

The rest of the trip back to my house was passed by watching Ted in the limo. It's not out on DVD yet, but I have connections. When we finally got back to my house the body guards and boys got the luggage while Alice and Rosalie pulled me to my room to pick out my clothes for tomorrow.

"What about your Rock Revival skinny jeans?" Alice asked

"Yeah, sure" I responded while looking at my room, it would need to be redecorated. This just would not do.

"And your silver rhinestoned Christian Louboutin pumps" Rosalie added as I become more interested.

"Ok, what about my shirt?" I asked "I'm not going shirtless, the boys aren't that lucky" I added and they giggled

"What about this?" Alice asked holding up a lace tank top that wasn't see through, so no show for the boys. Thank gosh.

"Totally" I said with a smile.

"And you could pair this with it" Rosalie said holding my navy blue long sleeved sweater like cardigan.

"This will look amazing together, guys. Thank you" I said smiling at them both.

"No problem" the both said "Jinx" Alice added and we all laughed.

"And for makeup do a smokey eye with a little blush and pink lips. And for hair curl it" Alice added. I nodded.

"Wear hoop earrings, a necklace, and some cute bangles" Rosalie added on to what Alice said.

"Ok!" I said cheerfully. They smiled and we went downstairs.

"Bella, can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" Emmett asked, I smiled. Gosh. I must look like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Em, as much as I'd love that I want to drive myself" I said "Show the school what they're looking at" I added. He looked sad so I said "And to show the bitches who they're messing with" that cracked him. He laughed and kissed me making the others complain.

"What the fuck guys?!" Edward yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes. Eddie boy can be a butt sometimes.

They all stayed there until 7 after we ordered pizza and watched Bad Teacher. Good movie.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Babe" Em said and kissed my lips

"Nice name, and you too"I said and kissed him back

We finished saying bye and I went upstairs to take a shower. Lost in my thoughts as I was washing my hair.

Would the kids at school recognize me? Would they be mean? Bitches? Girls trying to take Emmett from me? That thought scared me the most. I can't loose him. He's just so perfect.

I got out and realized I was in the shower for over an hour. Sorry Charlie...I thought. I put my pajamas on and went downstairs. I watched tv and talked to Charlie about my trip for about two hours until I decided to go to bed.

"Night dad" I said

"Night Bella, love you" he said and smiled at me.

"Love you too" I told him and went up the stairs. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and put my lotion and stuff on and got in bed. My thoughts were still about tomorrow, but eventually I fell asleep dreaming of gorgeous blue eyes.

_Morning_

I woke up to my alarm clock. Fuck it. It was playing Payphone by Maroon 5. Good song, but damn alarm clock. It was 6 and school startedat 8:15. I got out of my bed and put my clothes on, but kept my shoes off. I went to the bathroom and started doing my makeup. Dramatic, but still girly. And it looked good. Not over-powering like some girls do. I finished by going back to my room and putting my lipgloss in my Louis Vuitton bag I'd be taking and going back to the bathroom. I started curling my hair and finished by spraying it with light hair spray. I was lucky my hair held curls so easily.

I went downstairs with my backpack, purse, and shoes in hand. I went to the kitchen and made a fruit salad. Charlie came down the stairs and his eyes widened at the sight of my shoes on the counter. Yeah, they were 5 inches which will make me over 6 foot. But I didn't mind, hey I'm a model.

"Morning Bells, are you going to um...wear those?" he asked looking at my shoes I giggled

"Morning dad, and yes." I said in a duh tone.

He nodded. I looked at the clock it was 7:15.

"Let me make you breakfast dad" I told him. He smiled

"Thanks Bells" he said.

"No problem" I said and smiled at him. I made him eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Here you go dad" I said as I placed the plate in front of him along with his coffee.

"Thanks again, Bells" he said. I just smiled.

"I'm going to brush my teeth" I told him. He nodded while eating his food. I laughed. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and check my makeup and hair and did some touch ups. I went downstairs and reapplied my lipgloss. I went to the kitchen and grabbed my shoes and slipped them on.

"Wow. Those make you really tall, Bella" Charlie said

"I know" I grinned at him.

"Well I better get going. Thanks for breakfast and have a good first day" he said and smiled as he left.

It was 8:50 and I grabbed my bags and keys. It was raining, of course.

I walked to my baby. She was beautiful. Her name is Sophie (don't ask). I sat in my car for 10 minutes letting the damn rain die down. Eventually I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the school. It was eight now and it was 8:05 when I got there. As soon as my car pulled into the parking lot, every single eye turned to look at me. And I mean everyone. I pulled into a spot by Emmett's jeep. I grabbed my rain coat and slipped it on, glad I put it in here two weeks ago. I grabbed my bags and got out. Every boy started drooling then. Girls looked at me with jealousy and others with adoration.

"GOOD MORNING BABE!" Emmett yelled coming over to kiss me

"Morning, Em" I said and kissed his cheek. Now I could see jealous guys and jealous girls.

"Damn, babe. Your almost as tall as me" he said we both laughed. With my heels I was around 6'2. Tall. I know.

I greeted the others and told them I needed to get my schedule. They took me to the front office where I saw a woman around the Age of 40 with died red hair. She was wearing a purple t-shirt when she saw me. Her eyes looked me up and down. Weird...after that shock covered her face.

"You must be Isabella Swan" she said and I nodded. "Here's your schedule" she said and handed it to me.

"Thank you" I told her and smiled.

Emmett looked at my schedule. He had an expression in his face that I couldn't tell what it meant.

"Em, what?" I asked freaked out.

"Bella we have..."

Hhahahaah! I'm so mean! Cliffy! It's not major, but still. Happy I updated? Yeah I'm writing this on my iPad. Pretty awesome if you ask me. Means I can update more! PLEASE review! And yeah I know I haven't updated since March, but still. Please? They make me want to update more.

All my lov

**AllisonteamEmmett**


	15. Mean Girl

**Chapter 15**

Authors note PLEASE read: Thanks for the reviews. And I got a review saying models are usually 5'8-5'9 which is true. But I decided to make Bella taller because honestly that's her. She's got her quirks and stuff, but her height makes her different than a lot of people. And some models at Victoria's Secret are 5'10 like: Candice Swanepoel, Alessandra Ambrosio, Doutzen Kroes, Adriana Lima, Behati Prinsloo, and Erin Heatherton is 5'11. So most of their more famous models are 5'10 or taller Miranda Kerr is 5'9. Still tall, but I think 5'8 is on the shorter side for Victoria's Secret.

_Previously _

"You must be Isabella Swan" she said and I nodded. "Here's your schedule" she said and handed it to me.

"Thank you" I told her and smiled.

Emmett looked at my schedule. He had an expression in his face that I couldn't tell what it meant.

"Em, what?" I asked freaked out.

_"Bella we have..." _

Chapter 15

BPOV

"We have what?" I asked worriedly.

"We have every single class together, Babe!" he grinned at me "Now I can keep the boys away from you" he said smugly.

**A/N: Hey I start high school Friday, do you guys have any tips for upcoming freshmen?**

"You didn't happen to go to the office and beg them to put me in your classes did you? I gave him my serious look.

"No, of course not, no" he said innocently, I rolled my eyes at him and he pouted.

"Well anyways I'm happy" I told him grinning. I took out my cell phone and the time was8:10.

"Hey let's get to class, we have five minutes" I told them and they nodded. Emmett grabbed my hand as I told the rest of them bye other than Rosalie and Alice who were in our class also. While we were walking down the hall people of course stared. Girls looking jealous and boys drooling and looking jealous also. There was this group of three blonde girls. The one in the middle was glaring and the other two were starring at my shoes. The one in the middle turned around and said something to them making them look scared.

"What's up with the girl in the middle?" I asked as we got to our class.

"Oh, Tanya. She's queen bitch. And on the cheerleading squad. I'm glad I got captain and Alice Co-Captain" Rosalie said

"Oh. So she thinks she's all that?" I asked, they nodded I went up to the teachers desk and he looked up, his eyes got all big and he looked me up and down. Gross...a pervert teacher.

"Hi, I'm a new student" I said while trying not the throw up. Em, Ali, and Rose sat down. Em was saving a seat for me.

"Of-of course" he said stuttering I handed him my sheet and he signed it.

"You need to introduce yourself" he said as I groaned.

"Class this is our new student" he said. They all looked up at me again in jealousy, awe, and the boys were drooling. I'm serious. They were.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan" I said some looked shocked. The ones who knew me before I left. The emo over weight Bella "I moved from Miami, Florida and I'm a Victoria's Secret Angel" I said and jaws dropped.

"Thank you Miss. Swan" the creepy teacher said "Does anyone have any questions for Miss. Swan?" he asked. Bad idea. Most people raised their hands.

"Ok, only-" he got cut off by the blonde group walking in.

"You girls are late" the teacher said in a strict voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Adams" said the girl in the middle known as Tanya.

"Yes, well one more time and it'll be detention for you ladies" he said and the class "ohhhed"

"Now take a seat" he told them as Tanya looked me up and down "Ok only five questions for Miss. Swan" he said still everyone raised their hands and he shook his head.

"Elizabeth" he said to a girl with long light brown hair and green eyes. She was smiling.

"How's being a Victoria's Secret Angel?" she asked as Tanya stopped and turned around looking shocked. I smirked.

"Amazing. You get to travel all over the world and walk the runway. I love it" I told her while smiling

"Josh"

"Are you single?" he asked

"Actu-" I was cut off by Emmett.

"No." he said in a dark voice that gave me chills "She's my girlfriend" he said towards the boys glaring at them. Tanya looked pissed and she glared at me. Bitch.

"Ok...Lindsay" he said

"Since your a model what's your favorite place you've traveled to?" she asked.

"Paris and Richard Branson's private island" I said while winking at Em, Ali, and Rose. They laughed. "Why did you like the island?" Lindsay asked again. She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well I went there last week with Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, along with more Angels. It's so pretty there and the water is seriously clear. You can see your feet and the sand is white. It's gorgeous" I told her again. People looked jealous.

"Tanya" he called. And I gulped. She smirked

"So you're obviously the Isabella Swan that was over weight and emo that left a few years ago. So how'd you change from a freak?" she asked. Emmett looked at her pissed and Rosalie and Alice were giving her the death looks. I rolled my eyes. It didn't bother me any more when Bring my past up...except for James. I shuddered.

"Well. I started training and working out and getting help with my acne and scares and I started eating better too which caused me to grow" I said smirking "Even though I do still eat some bad food occasionally, I work out to keep the fat off" I smiled at her. "And by the looks of your stomach you need to workout or you need to take a pregnancy test" I said while the class started laughing. Even the teacher. And she blushed. She actually looked pregnant.

"Mike" the teacher called on a boy "Last question" he added and the class groaned.

"So can I have an autographed picture of you in your lingerie?" he asked and he high dived his friends. Emmett got up and took his slushie and dumped it on his head making his brown hair look green.

"Mr. Newton!" Mr. Adams said "PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" he yelled and Mike all but ran out.

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen please take your seats" Mr. Adams said. I sat by Emmett and Rose and Ali turned around

"By the way Tanya has a thing for Emmett" Alice said. I looked at Em and he looked grossed out.

"She's nasty" he said as we all laughed.

Lunch

We were walking into lunch when my bodyguards walked in holding an Olive Garden bag each. Of course everyone starred. They were both over 6'5 and solid muscle.

"Miss. Swan, we brought you and your friends lunch" Felix said

"Thanks Felix and Demetri" I said hugging then both.

"Of course when I was walking over to them Tanya got in my way, but this time the other two blondes weren't there.

"Emmett's mine" she said and glared at me.

I glared back.

"Really? Because I could've sworn he was MY boyfriend" I said and pushed past her and walked to the table.

"What did Tanya say?" Em asked

"She said you were hers" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Uh. No. I'm yours" he said and winked at me causing me to blush and everyone at the table to laugh.

"Anyways Felix and Demetri brought us Olive Garden" I said Putting both bags on the table

"Amazing" Rose said

"YAY!" Alice yelled

Edward groaned and smiled

"Thanks, Bella" Jasper said and smiled

"Thank gosh. I didn't want to eat nasty school food" Emmett said and we laughed. I started taking the food out. They got us a little bit of everything, but mostly the spaghetti and their salad which is to die for. As I was taking it all out I looked over at Tanya who was pushing and yelling at the two blonde girls.

"What are the girls names that Tanya is yelling at?" I asked the group

"Lauren is on the left and Jessica is on the right" Alice said

"Their actually nice" Rosalie said and I nodded.

"I'll be right back" I said. I walked over to them. I stood by Tanya I was taller than her. And even without heels I knew I would be. She's around 5'7.

She looked up and glared at me. I glared back.

"Lauren, Jessica" I said and they looked at me "Would you like to join my friends and I for lunch?" I asked them smiling. They nodded and grabbed their bags.

"Uh. Excuse me?" Tanya said. We turned around.

"Yes?" I asked. The whole room was starring.

"What about me?!" she said in her annoying voice.

"Sorry, but bitches aren't aloud to sit there" I said and grabbed Lauren and Jessica's hands. The room erupted into laughter.

"Thank you Isabella" Lauren said "She's so mean to us" she added.

"She is" Jessica added quietly.

"No problem, you guys can hang out with us for now on" I said smiling at them. They gave small smiles back. Lauren had blonde hair with green/blue eyes and probably 5'8. While as Jessica has a honey blonde hair and blue eyes and maybe around 5'4. They are both very pretty and could be models. Along with Alice and Rosalie.

We got up to the table and I got them chairs.

"Guys Lauren and Jessica are going to sit with us for now on" I said. The group smiled and said hi.

The rest of the day was a blur. We ate, talked, and laughed. Lauren and Jessica were really nice. Girly girls and on the cheer squad. They fit in great.

During the last period of the day I was in class with Lauren, Alice, Jessica, and Rosalie I got a text from Victoria about the fashion show. It was going to beNovember 5thand I need to fly out every other weekend for fittings.

"Hey, guys" I said they looked at me "I got a text from Victoria about the Fashion show. It'll beon November you guys wanna go? I'll ask the boys too" I asked. They all nodded and smiled.

"We'd love to, Bella" Lauren said sweetly. She's a sweetheart.

"Awesome!" I said "I'll ask the boys after class" I told them.

"We all know Emmett will say yes!" Jessica said and I blushed as they laughed.

~After Class~

"Em!" I yelled and jumped in his arms. He kissed my lips lightly.

"Hello Baby" he said and smiled.

"Nice name" I laughed

"I thought so" he laughed "I also thought of Tinkerbella" he said and I laughed

.

"That's sweet" I giggled. I saw Edward and Jasper walk over with the girls. Yes including Lauren and Jessica.

"Hey, guys" I said getting their attention "I was wondering if you wanted to go to my Victoria's Secret Fashion Show on November 5th?" I asked them. "The girls said yes" I added

"Oh hell yes!" Emmett boomed scaring some Freshman girls.

"Sure, Bella" Jasper said in his southern accent

"Yeah, that would be fun, Bella" Edward said with his signature smile.

Of course it had to start raining again. Or should I say pouring.

"Hey, I'm gonna go guys" I said and kissed Emmett on the lips "Or do y'all wanna come over?" I asked them

"We'll come over" Alice said before anyone else

"Bella, can Lauren and I have a ride please" Jessica asked "Tanya usually takes us home" she added.

"Yeah, sure. Come on" I said and started to my car with all of the following. When I got to my car I unlocked it and pulled the drivers seat forward so Jessica could get in the back. When she was in I pushed the seat back and got in. Lauren was already in the passenger seat. I turned pulled out of my spot and saw Tanya glaring at us. Her car is obviously not working.

"That's what the bitch gets" I said and they laughed. I turned on the radio and Wide Awake by Katy Perry was playing.

We started singing along. When we go to my house I beat everyone with my speeding so we went ahead and went in.

Today has been interesting.

Ok! So here's chapter 15! Don't forget to review!

I love you all!

AllisonteamEmmett


End file.
